User blog:Jeremiah Garland/Community Vote: A Shift in Direction (Passed)
Note: The original request was written by Nults McKagan. Below is pasted the proposal from the SSC. "Friends, I come to you all with an idea that I'm certain others have tried to impose in the past; a shift in this wiki's direction. It's been just over ten months since our beloved Pirates of the Caribbean Online was closed down for good. Even in the time preceding that, this wiki's new POTCO-based content was lacking significantly in comparison to our peak of activity in 2011. In recent times, all this wiki's activity has been a sea of turbulence and argumentation. Promotion requests, demotion requests, unban requests, and so on. A small fraction of the wiki's activity has been to pages, save small grammar/spelling edits. Most of the new users that come here only stay for a few days, maybe even a few weeks or a month, but then they're on their way once more. The users that do stay, or have been staying for some time now, haven't really been doing much editing in relation to PotCO or the PotC franchise; which is why I propose that we shift direction in order to be more inclusive to other games. We can have one of the admins create a blog asking for user opinion on what games to include and keep a tally on the blog itself. Whichever ones have the most support behind them can be included into the wiki, since the users will probably be more apt to create fanon pages about them. We could create a POTCO category and have a bot put all of the current pages into it before we allow new game editing as well, that way less confusion occurs. I know that there will be people who oppose for reasons like "it wouldn't be the potc fanon/potco players wiki anymore" or "it won't feel the same to me anymore." The community would stay relatively the same and maybe even be more inclusive to outsiders since new games are being added to our spectrum, the only difference would be that we'd all be editing about things we have ideas about; we'd be editing about things that still hold quite a bit of relevance to us and to the rest of the gaming communities out there. I implore you all, admins and mods as well as users, to consider this as a way to keep the wiki going and perhaps even usher in a new golden age. At this point in the wiki's life opportunity for success won't break down our door, it will only lightly tap on the window; we have to take it whenever we can. Thank you." Support #Jeremiah Garland #Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark) #Nults McKagan #Sotmr Shadowsong #Blake Stewart #Sir Hawke #Squirto19 #Taylor1357 #Lord Andrew Mallace #Lieutenant General Richard Venables #John Breasly #Keira Kinover-Mar #Johnny Goldtimbers #David McMartin Son of Sparrow #Sven Daggerteel #Nate Huntington #Captain Ned Edgewalker #TinyLittleWheatley Oppose #G-mot. #Sir Joseph Grey #JackDarksteel